Electrical connectors provide signal connections between electronic devices using electrically-conductive contacts. Electrical connectors can include receptacle connectors having receptacle contacts, and complementary header connectors having header contacts that are configured to mate with the receptacle contacts. For instance, as illustrated in FIG. 1, the receptacle contacts 20 can each include a body portion 21 having a receptacle mating portion 22 that defines a proximal end 24 connected to a body portion of the receptacle contact 20, and a free distal end 26 opposite the proximal end 24. The receptacle mating portion 22 can include a projection 28 disposed proximate to the distal end 26. The header contacts 30 can similarly include a header mating portion 32 that defines a proximal end 34 that is connected to a body portion of the header contact 30, and a free distal end 36 opposite the proximal end 34. The header mating portion 32 can be configured as a substantially straight beam that rides along the projection 28 of the receptacle mating portion 22 as the receptacle contacts 20 are mated with the header contacts 30. When the receptacle contacts 20 and header contacts 30 are mated, the header mating portion 32 defines a stub length SL1 that can be defined as the distance between a location 38 of the header mating portion 32 that is in contact with the projection 28 and the distal end 36 of the header mating portion 32.